


Going Up to Eleven

by Telesilla



Category: Lord of the Rings - RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-24
Updated: 2006-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A horny Orlando is a bit much for Sean to cope with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Up to Eleven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyuuketsukirui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/gifts).



If Sean hadn't had a very good reason to know that Orlando was thoroughly male, he would have sworn that Orlando ovulated every two or three months. Mel had called it "baby week" and Sean had always rather enjoyed the way her sex drive kicked into high once a month. Toward the end of their marriage it had often been the only time of the month that Sean got any.

The problem with Orlando when he got these sudden fits of horniness was that it was rather like someone whose amp had always been set at ten discovering an amp that went up to eleven. On a normal day Orlando wanted sex of some kind both in the morning--no matter what ungodly hour they had to be in makeup--and the evening--regardless of what they'd been doing all day. Admittedly the situation had often left Sean with a smug grin, pleased that at forty he could keep up with an enthusiastic and healthy twenty-two year old.

However, when Orlando started sidling up to him on smoke breaks and rubbing up against him with a hard on Sean could feel even through Boromir's many layers of clothing, it got to be a bit much. "I feel like he's a puppy dog humping me leg," he bitched to Viggo and Bernard one night after several rounds at their favorite pub. "And that anyone's leg would do."

He'd forgotten the conversation by the next morning and so was a little surprised to find the small bottle of pills on his makeup table. The note taped to it said. "The magic V's been good to me when Miranda gets like that. B." Blinking his eyes at the news, Sean crumpled the note and threw it away.

He did, however, keep the pills.

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://kyuuketsukirui.livejournal.com/profile)[**kyuuketsukirui**](http://kyuuketsukirui.livejournal.com/) who asked for Horny Orlando from my [28 Fic Meme](http://telesilla.livejournal.com/417612.html) list. The concept of "going up to eleven" is from _This is Spinal Tap_.


End file.
